


Vow of Eternal Sufferance

by Destiel_Sabriel4eva



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A really fucking big one, F/M, Feels, Heartbreak, M/M, Not a Happy Story, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel4eva/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel4eva
Summary: He hears a crack within his chest and wishes he might lay and rest, yet knows he does that sleep he shan't, forget the one he loves he can't, and on this eve he feels it break and knows that this is true heartache.His love for him alight forever as made this vow they did together, and while the light starts getting low he feels the burn of what will glow.Love they said, it cures all, now he knows why it's called a fall, on the ground he knows it burns, a hatred the other more than earns, yet make a vow he did and swore to love the other forever more.And thus their sufferance begins to blend, alone he wishes it all would end.





	Vow of Eternal Sufferance

**Author's Note:**

> This story is far less dramatic than the poem makes it out to be...it's just as depressing though...you've been warned.

**Disclaimer** **–** **I do not own Harry Potter, all rights to JKR**

“Right, erm, my turn…I don’t know how I’m supposed to follow that,” One groom says, the audience chuckle as he wipes a tear from his face before clasping his almost-husband’s hands in his once more.  He knows his vows off by heart, but after hearing his fiancé’s, they just pale in comparison, so he does as he does best, he wings it, “I had these vows all planned out, going through everything I love about you but…well that’s pointless, because you won’t listen to any of it or believe it,” He tells his lover who seems confused, he hears whispers in the audience _‘_ _Funny sort of vows_ _’_ they say, “See, you have a habit of refusing to see the good in yourself, and only focusing on the bad, so I’m going to do the same.  Instead of telling you everything I love about you, I’ll tell you everything I hate about you.”  His groom is beginning to look very concerned, he smiles as he remains silent for a good five beats, “All right, I’m done making my vow of eternal sufferance.” His groom looks at him, a grin quirking at the side of his lips no matter how hard he tries to fight it.

“You can’t just do things the normal way, can you?” He shakes his head.

“Never, I happen to have it on record that that’s one of the things you love about me.  Wait, this ceremony is being recorded, right?” He asks his best man who doesn’t respond, too busy trying to breathe through the silent laughter.  Said best man’s wife, standing on the other side of the alter, rolls her eyes at him and nods, “Well there you go then,” He tells his groom who chuckles, watery eyed, the love he feels for this man skyrocketing ever higher.  They both nod for the officiant to continue.

“If anyone has any reason this union should not take place, speak now or forever hold your piece.”  He has to elbow his best man in the stomach when he appears to be about to say something and ruin the wedding, “By the power vested in me by the Ministry for Magic, I now pronounce you married.  You may kiss.”  And kiss they do.

“Thank you for doing this Monty,” His _Husband_ tells the man who is practically his Father and has been since he was a teenager.

“Anything for my boys,” Fleamont replies.

“Hey!” Comes the outraged cry of his best man, Fleamont sighs.

“You’ll always be my boy James, but my son just got married, let me be happy.” James pouts, gesturing between he and his wife.

“You didn’t get this emotional when Lily and I got married!”

“Oh shut up Prongs, Dad just loves me more,” Sirius says, poking his tongue out at his brother before turning back to his Husband and beaming at him, Remus beams back.

“I love you Pads, vows of eternal sufferance and all.”

 

Later, at their reception, they watch Frank Longbottom and James Potter dance together because both their wives are too pregnant and grumpy to do so.  They sit, laughing at their husbands’ antics.  Sirius and Remus sway to the music, Sirius links his arms around Remus’ neck and looks at him adoringly.

“You know, there’s no such thing as sufferance when I’m with you, Moony.”  Remus leans their heads together, closing his eyes for a moment against the tears before opening them again to respond.

“Nor I with you, Padfoot.”

 

Remus switches off the Muggle projector he had been watching the tape on in his flat in Muggle London.

“There was no sufferance when I was with you,” He whispers, looking at a photo of he and Sirius laughing at each other, moving as wizard photos do.

“No sufferance because I believed your lies,” He continues, he wipes the tears that fall as he stands and walks over to the fire place.

“Believed that you were on our side, on _my_ side, when all along you were working for him.” He takes a moment to breath deeply, emotions overwhelming him as they so often have in the three months since James and Lily…since Sirius…

“Now I stand here, and I still love you.  All those things I listed that I loved about you, the vows I made to love eternally no matter what,” He says, kneeling down and placing the photo in the fire, watching it burn away.

“I was the one making a vow of eternal sufferance after all.”


End file.
